The Kiss of my Death
by Twilightlover529
Summary: An unnamed girl comes home to find an intruder. She doesn't know what he wants or what he's going to do...


The Kiss of my Death

It was dark in my room. I couldn't find the light switch I was so desperately looking for. I could hear breathing that wasn't mine. I don't get easily scared, but when a stranger is in my room that changes. My hand was still numbly searching for the light switch and eventually gave up. I moved a little bit closer towards the direction of my bed to a point where I could see its frame. Collecting all the courage I had inside, I ran to my bed as fast as I could, so that if my visitor was playing tricks on me, I might possibly survive without getting tripped.

I didn't see my visitor on my bed when I had decided to jump, so I was surprised when I heard a scream other than mine. I could tell that my visitor was a man, because of the rough-voiced scream that escaped his lips. I had expected him to tie me up or do whatever he had came here to do, but he didn't. Then I realized that I was still on top of him, so I jumped of my bed so fast that my feet moved faster than my brain and I felt a small pinch of pain in my right ankle.

Once I was on the floor my eyes had adjusted and I found the light switch that was just inches away from me. It seemed like I wasn't going to do much thinking tonight, because I didn't realize I had ran and turned on the light switch until there was light and I could see him. At first I stared at him as he stared at me. It was absolutely quiet. The only sounds you could hear were my fast, ragged breathing and his soft, slow breaths.

After my heart slowed, I realized that he wasn't necessarily a man per se, yet a young man about my age. I wanted to tell him that he looked familiar, but in truth I don't think I've ever met or seen someone as beautiful as him. The only thing I knew was that he was so much more than a beautiful male model, he was an angel. His face was white as snow with features such as the prettiest bluest eyes and the most perfectly carved lips. By then I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, but if I was, this was the best dream ever.

I wanted to pinch my self to see if this was a dream, but I decided that maybe I should talk to him. I only had so much luck, I doubt that I could create the most perfect guy _and_give him the most wisest, beautiful voice as well. So I tried to be casual.

"Hi. I don't usually have a random stranger in my room every night, so can you so kindly tell me exactly why you're here and what you are planning to do to me?" My voice broke at the end.

He laughed at my question. Apparently not calling the cops and getting him arrested seemed funny to him. I was doing him a favor, yet he seemed to be oblivious to that fact. He looked like he wanted to jump out my window to escape, but he didn't. He just sat quietly on my bed and began to stare at me again. It was weird. I wanted to tell him that he needs to leave and never come back. I wanted to threaten him with phrases, such as, "I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it" or "I grew up in a family of lawyers and I will win the case when I sue you."

"I'm here because I saw you the other day and I had to meet you." He smiled at the end.

"Oh. Well… you could have just knocked on my door and introduce yourself like a normal person would."

"I could have. But lets just say that I'm no normal person." He let out a small hysterical giggle.

I had no answer. In truth, I was scared. Something about his giggle made me nervous. I wasn't so much nervous because I was talking casually to a stranger who had broken into my house. I was nervous because this could have been a pretense, and he would attack me any minute, leaving me hopeless. Then I realized that if he truly just wanted to attack me and leave he would have done so already.

"So… it seems like there's more to why you came here. If you don't want to tell me, that is fine… just tell me if you're going to hurt me or not, or if you're going to kidnap me. Please, just give me a yes or no answer."

He seemed shocked at my conclusion. As if he hadn't expected that I would come up with such. What did he think? That I wouldn't mind having a complete stranger in my bedroom that could potentially hurt me. If those were his thoughts, he was absolutely crazy.

"No. I'm trying not to hurt you. Honestly, I just couldn't wait to meet you. I couldn't wait to knock on your door. I couldn't resist not meeting you before something bad happened." He smiled. Not a smile that made me suppose he was lying to me, but a smile that made me trust him.

"Oh. Well you could have turned on the lights. I thought you were some killer… Still do. And by what exactly do you mean 'Before something bad happened to me." I said.

"Well I apologize for frightening you. That wasn't my intention. You see you're new here and I simply wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I just had to meet you and… well to be honest, fate can take someone's life, or give them one, and if fate took yours away, I wanted to meet you before it beat me to the punch." He smiled.

"Thank you?" I was confused. "So let me get this straight - you simply broke into my house, found yourself in my bedroom and sat on my bed, just to welcome me into the neighborhood?" I said with speculation… "Wait- Did you say before fate beat you to the punch. As in you're going to kill me!" I said in a high, panicked voice.

"Yes. That is correct. I just had to meet you. I couldn't resist. And yes, I'm going to kill you."

I had given up the thought of making this guy my friend. I decided to just consider that he meant harm and he was just using our short discussion as a pretense. I knew I couldn't fight him, and my window was wide open… So I ran to my window, jumping out, and landing back first on the grass.

He was obviously startled, and apparently in shock, because he stayed unmoving on my bed with his mouth forming a small "O". But with his head snapping back to the real world, he jumped out my window, landing on his feet. Once he caught up to me, he hadn't realized I was alive and totally conscious, he kissed me. Not the sort of kiss that made me think he would take advantage of a minor's fresh corpse, but a kiss that made me wonder if he wanted to, if while we discussed his plans, he was fighting the urge to kiss me.

Then, he did something I had not anticipated… He nudged my neck, then with his teeth, he slowly bit in to me, with all his force, not noticing my struggle to lose his hold, and my sudden screams. Soon, I heard footsteps coming near us, but my screams faded, my struggling long gone, and I went unconscious, as I slowly and painfully got drained of all my blood, and died.

.


End file.
